


Lost Time

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heith Secret Santa 2017, Hot Chocolate, Hunk is a goof, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: Hunk breaks into Keith's house. Because is Christmas.





	Lost Time

Christmas morning wasn't something Keith was looking forward to. He wasn't dreading it - he simply didn't think anything of it. The sun would rise, the world would spin, and it would be a day like any other.

 

Which was why, when he stumbled out of his bedroom that morning, he was surprised to be met with a soft light glowing from the corner of the living room. A tiny tree, almost hidden beneath the stack of gifts piled below and around it, was tucked in to the corner by his couch, the lights wrapped around it slowly blinking red, green, and blue. Keith slowly walked over to it, socked feet padding softly across the floor, and carefully picked up one of the envelopes at the top of the stack of neatly wrapped gifts.

 

"That one is from Shiro." Keith whipped around to look behind him. Hunk was standing in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room in his pyjamas, a smile on his face. He was holding two huge mugs, their tops piled high with whipped cream. When he got closer, Keith could see that there were marshmallows beneath, chocolate shaved on top, and buried beneath all, the crook of a candy cane hung over the edge of each, their stems disappearing into the mug. Hunk passed him one with a little laugh. "Here. Homemade. The most ridiculously indulgent hot chocolate ever, I only make it on Christmas."

 

"Thanks, Hunk." Keith said slowly. He took the mug, but raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing in my house?”

 

“It's Christmas.” Hunk shrugged. He grinned and took Keith's hand, pulling him over to sit on the couch. Keith snorted.

 

“And that's an excuse for breaking and entering?” 

 

“Hey, I did not! I borrowed the emergency key you gave to Shiro.” Hunk laughed happily, before his smile softened. “When's the last time you had a real Christmas?”

 

“I don't remember. I was seven, maybe? Most foster parents don't bother with all the lights and diabetes inducing hot chocolate.” Keith reminded, tipping his mug to Hunk before taking a sip. He was right, it was overly decadent and tasted like heart failure, but it was fantastic.

 

“Exactly. And now you've got all of us. Shiro said you wouldn't let him give you a Christmas when he tried, so I had to be sneaky about it.”

 

“I hate you.” Keith sighed, leaning over to kiss Hunk's cheek. “Thank you.”

 

“You love me. You're welcome.” Hunk wrapped an arm around Keith when he scooted closer. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, sipping their drinks. The hot chocolate was warm and smooth over his tongue, like being wrapped in a heavy, soft blanket as the heat spread through his core.

 

“I might have to mutiny over this hot chocolate. I need this more than once a year.”

 

“Your heart couldn’t handle having this more than once a year.” Hunk said, nudging Keith with his shoulder. Keith gave a dramatic sigh and slumped into him.

 

“True. But it would be a happy death.”

 

Hunk rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Keith's head. “Yeah, can't deny that. Come on, let's open gifts.” He encouraged. Keith sat up a bit at his nudging. When a gift was handed to him, Keith smiled and curled his feet under him. “This one is from Allura. There's some from the others, too. And me, of course”

 

“I only got you one gift. It's not even a nice gift.” Keith said with a frown. Hunk rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh shush. We're making up for lost time. Now open it, come on!”

 

“Alright, alright.” Keith surrendered, shaking his head a little. He pulled the wrapping off the long rectangular box, a grin lighting up his face. “Is this a black light?”

 

“It looks like it.” Hunk grinned. “That probably explains this.” He leaned over to grab a few tall, cylindrical presents, passing them to Keith. Keith tore them open, after seeing the label saying they were from Lance. Inside were two posters, one of a snake, and one of two wolves. They were bright, wild, technicolors, designed to light up and glow under black lights.

 

“Very cool.” Keith laughed, grinning brightly. The pattern repeated for a while, Hunk passing gifts to Keith and smiling as he opened them. Keith ended up with several movies, games for the systems he owned, some house things that he hadn't bothered to buy for himself, clothes, and a few new knives for his collection. When Hunk was finally appeased that Keith had opened his mountain of gifts, down to the cheesy ‘love coupons’ he had made, Keith leaned over to kiss him lightly.

 

“You're all damn nerds, you know that? I didn't need all this.” He insisted quietly. “But thank you anyway. Now wait here.” He patted Hunk's arm before pushing up and clambering out of the couch. “That thing still tries to eat me!” He called, making Hunk snort as he ducked into his bedroom. He grabbed the envelope he'd tucked away, returning to the living room. He plopped down in Hunk's lap, his smile turning shy as he held it out.

 

“What's this?” Hunk asked curiously, one arm around Keith as he pulled open the lip of the envelope.

 

“Well finish opening it and you'll see.” Keith chuckled, nudging him. Hunk rolled his eyes as he pulled out the card inside. It was a simple Christmas card, with two snowmen holding stick hands on the front, and a sweet little message from Keith inside. When he opened it, though, another card fell into Keith's lap.

 

“Oh, cool, a gift card.” Hunk guessed, picking it up. His jaw dropped a little when he got a better look at it. “Wait, is this..? Seriously?”

 

“A full subscription to all the Gordon Ramsay masterclasses.” Keith confirmed. He gave a little smile and shrugged. “I mean, you idolize the guy, I figured it was a good gift?” He added, shifting nervously. Hunk grinned and gave him a kiss.

 

“This is perfect, Keith. Thank you.” Keith blushed.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Merry Christmas and all that, now make me some fancy breakfast.”

 

Hunk snorted, but slid Keith off his lap to get cooking.

 

“I'll handle breakfast, but you're helping me make dinner!”

 


End file.
